<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You'd Make an Angel Wanna Cheat by Pixie_Queen24 (FallenAngel69)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22809178">You'd Make an Angel Wanna Cheat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngel69/pseuds/Pixie_Queen24'>Pixie_Queen24 (FallenAngel69)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Bad Romance [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>American Idol RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adultery, Alternate Universe, Cheating, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Infidelity, M/M, Non-Consentual, domestic abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:55:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22809178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngel69/pseuds/Pixie_Queen24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to The Heart's a Lonely Hunter</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>David Archuleta/David Cook, David Archuleta/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Bad Romance [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written in 2010.</p><p>Disclaimer: I Do not own or know any of the characters/persons mentioned in this fic. It's fiction.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David thought he might have been hallucinating when he saw the young, dark-haired man sit down at the bar. It had been months since he’d seen him. Casually, he walked over to where he sat. His demeanor was much like it had been on his first visit except he wasn’t scanning the crowd for prospects. “Hey cutie! I was beginning to think I’d never see you again. I’m glad you came back.”</p><p>                Archie blushed and gave him a light-hearted smile, trying to remain unfazed by the beautiful, friendly eyes that were staring back at him. “I uh, just wanted to thank you for returning my phone.”</p><p>                “No problem. I kept it here for a week or more, thinking you might stop by. I also thought about calling, but I was afraid <em>he </em>might be home. So I finally just turned it in to your carrier.”</p><p>                Archie nodded understandingly. “Yeah. It was a good thing you didn’t call.”</p><p>                “You want a drink?”</p><p>                Archie nodded. “Yes, please.”</p><p>                “Same as last time?” He waited for Archie’s answer before walking off to get his drink. When he returned moments later, Archie was fidgeting nervously with a napkin. “Are you ok, Archie?” It was out of concern that he asked. Archie looked even more fragile than he had before.</p><p>                “Huh?” His head snapped up to stare at David. He hadn’t noticed him come back. “Oh. Yeah. I’m fine.”</p><p>                David sighed and leaned on the bar for a moment, knowing he couldn’t stay there and chat very long because the bar was incredibly busy on this particular night. “I assume that things haven’t improved?”</p><p>                With a snort, Archie picked up his drink and took a long sip.</p><p>                “Can you stick around until closing? We could go somewhere and talk.”</p><p>                “Your place?”</p><p>                “If that’s what you want.”</p><p>                “Ok.” Archie agreed to stay there until David was able to leave. As David walked away once again, Archie mentally kicked himself for making that hasty decision. His intention when he’d decided to visit the bar had only been so he could see David, not go home with him.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p>                When closing time rolled around and the bar was quiet, Archie took a moment to check his phone and send Jackson a quick text message, asking how his flight went. It only took a minute for him to receive a call in return. “Hey.”</p><p>                “Hey, honey. The flight was great. Landed in Tokyo about twenty minutes ago, actually. We’re on our way to the hotel now.”</p><p>                “We’re?” Archie asked curiously.</p><p>                “Yes. Didn’t I tell you Stephen was accompanying me on this trip?”</p><p>                “Oh. No. I think you forgot to mention that.”</p><p>                “Well, he is. We’ve been working together on this project for months. So how are things at home?”</p><p>                “They’re fine,” he replied, turning on his barstool to watch David as he helped one of the waitresses stack chairs. “I just wanted to check in with you before I went to bed.”</p><p>                “Ok then. I guess it’s goodnight.”</p><p>                “Yeah. Goodnight, Jackson.” He shoved the phone back in his pocket and waited for David.</p><p>                They walked in near silence back to David’s apartment and David felt concerned. Archie had barely said five words to him all night, and he could certainly tell that something big was going on in his mind. Once they were inside, Archie turned to face him. David was shocked to see the agony in his eyes. It was far worse than it had been the first time they’d met. “Archie?”</p><p>                “I…I can’t,” Archie stumbled over his words, unsure of how David would react to what he was about to say. After all it had just been sex between them. Unbelievably good sex and in a way it had been emotional, but in the end, it was still nothing but a one night stand. “Ever since that night, I can’t…”</p><p>                David furrowed his brow, timidly reaching out to lay a comforting hand on the younger man’s shoulder. “Can’t what?”</p><p>                “I can’t get you out of my head,” he whispered as his cheeks colored up in embarrassment.</p><p>                With a somewhat empathetic smile, David pulled Archie into his arms. The truth of the matter was that he’d been thinking about Archie too. He was consumed by thoughts of him on a daily basis almost. It was invigorating to hear that he was thinking about him too. “Is that bad?”</p><p>                “No,” Archie mumbled against David’s chest as he regained his composure. “It’s just that…”</p><p>                “Come on. Let’s sit down.” He guided Archie over to the sofa and they sat down side by side. “Ok. Talk to me,” David encouraged.</p><p>                “Jackson was home when I got in that morning,” he finally said. “He automatically knew.”</p><p>                “Oh shit,” David breathed as a feeling of horror and guilt arose.</p><p>                “Yeah,” Archie agreed.</p><p>                “So what happened?”</p><p>                “A lot of yelling,” Archie replied with a frown, deciding to leave out the rest. David didn’t need to know about that. “He was so angry; I’ve never seen him so mad. I had to promise him that it would never happen again. I mean, he is my husband and he expects that loyalty.” He sat up a little straighter and turned slightly so that he could look at David. “I just never thought I’d think about you so much.”</p><p>                “I’m sorry,” David said softly. “I should have been more responsible. I don’t normally mess with married guys. This must have screwed things up worse for you.” He paused, noticing Archie shaking his head vehemently.</p><p>                “Please don’t be sorry,” he begged. “I don’t want you to be sorry. I’m not sorry.”</p><p>                “Y-you’re not?”</p><p>                “No! Cook, you did more for me that night than you could possibly know.” He smiled thinking back to that night. “You made me feel like I haven’t felt in so long. I know it was only one night and we didn’t even know each other, but the memories of that night remind me of what it’s like to be more than just a possession.” He closed his eyes and pressed his face into David’s palm that had come to rest on his cheek. “Jackson is in Japan on business. I just couldn’t wait any longer. I needed to see you again.”</p><p>                David stared at him, wondering if he was reading too much into his words. He felt Archie shift a bit before he even noticed that he was closing the space between them. A low moan rumbled in his throat as Archie’s supple lips landed against his own. The pure and sweet essence as it flowed over his taste buds reminded him of how much he’d longed for the younger man. How much he’d wanted to keep him, knowing full well that he never could.</p><p>                Archie sighed happily as he relinquished control to David who had wrapped him in a warm embrace. His fingers fisted in short locks as the David’s lips caressed his own, slowly stealing his breath away. He sighed contentedly as David’s mouth moved over his jaw, and down his neck. “God, Cook,” he whispered. “I love the way you make me feel.”</p><p>                David grinned, glad that he could make him feel good. Slowly, his hands slid under Archie’s shirt, touching already heated skin. He wasn’t expecting him to jump and push his hands away. “Archie?”</p><p>                Archie closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “S-sorry. Just…” He turned his head to press kisses to David’s cheek as he reached up to cup his face in his hands. “I want…”</p><p>                David groaned as Archie whispered what he wanted against his ear. Then he felt him slip out of his embrace, dropping to his knees on the floor as he began to fumble with the buttons on David’s jeans. He watched in anticipation as Archie took his length in his hand and planted little kisses all over it.</p><p>David chewed lightly on his lower lip, willing his eyes to stay open to watch Archie latch his mouth to the base of his cock creating a gentle suction for a moment before dragging his tongue flatly all the way up the underside. “Mmm,” he sighed, looking down at Archie with dark eyes, his plump lips parted slightly in pleasure.</p><p>Archie felt David’s fingers tangling in his hair as he sucked softly on the side of the head and he looked up to see the lustful look in David’s eyes. He kept his eyes locked on David’s as he opened his mouth and surrounded the whole tip.</p><p>*****</p><p>                A while later, Archie had carefully placed David back in his jeans and joined him on the couch. David had reached for him again, wanting to return the favor, but Archie pulled away, telling him that he didn’t have to.</p><p>                In a way, that kind of disappointed David, but he didn’t want to push him to do something if he didn’t want to do it. So he just settled for cuddling on the couch while watching syndicated TV.</p><p>                David looked down at the younger man who was curled against his side as he yawned softly. “Sleepy?” He asked as he lifted his hand to rake his fingers through Archie’s soft hair.</p><p>                “Hmm,” Archie mewled against David’s chest where his head rested. “Yeah.”</p><p>                David shifted and Archie sat up, looking at him with sleepy eyes. “Come on,” he said as he stood up and reached Archie a hand. He grinned when he took it without hesitation and stood up as well. David flipped the lights off as he led Archie back the hallway to his bedroom.</p><p>                Archie hesitated by the bed as David began to strip out of his tee shirt and jeans. Finally after David crawled into bed in only his boxers, Archie unbuttoned his own jeans and pushed them down, kicking them to the side along with his shoes. He then slid into the bed next to David, still wearing his tee shirt and boxers.</p><p>                “What happened to your leg?” David asked curiously when he noticed an ugly purple bruise on Archie thigh as his shorts rode up a bit.</p><p>                Archie’s eyes grew wide and he looked down. “Oh! Um, I ran into an end table the other day. I’m pretty clumsy sometimes.”</p><p>                “Looks painful,” David said as he flipped the switch on the lamp that was above his headboard.</p><p>                “Nah,” Archie replied, allowing the older man pull him closer to him as they lay facing each other in the dark. “Cook?”</p><p>                “Yeah?”</p><p>                “Does this seem a little weird to you?”</p><p>                David chuckled softly. “I’ll admit I find it a little odd. Yes.” He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Archie’s forehead. “But I don’t mind it. I really like knowing that I can give you a little bit of happiness in your life.” He sighed softly as all the other things he liked about their current situation ran through his mind. They were all things better left unsaid. He didn’t want to risk scaring him away if by chance he ever wanted to come back. He wasn’t even going to pretend that he didn’t want him to.</p><p>                Archie slipped his arms around him and leaned in to kiss him tenderly. “Thank you,” he whispered as he broke away.</p><p>                “You’re welcome,” David said as his hand slid under Archie’s tee shirt to rest on his back.</p><p>                “Goodnight, Cook.”</p><p>                David smiled and closed his own eyes. “Goodnight, Archie.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When he awoke, Archie felt the warmth of the morning sun shining against his face and a smile formed on his face as he remembered why he felt so good to wake up wrapped in strong arms. Lazily, he opened his eyes, seeing that David was already awake. “Good morning,” he said sleepily.</p>
<p>“Good morning, baby. Did you sleep well?”</p>
<p>“Mmmhmm.” It was true, Archie thought as he curled further into David’s body. He hadn’t slept that well since the last time he’d fallen asleep in David’s arms. In fact, every night since then, Jackson had made sure that they slept in the same bed, and all Archie could do was lie awake and pray for the strength to improve his situation. Especially after the nights when Jackson had been interested in more than just sleeping.</p>
<p>David pressed a gentle kiss to the top of Archie’s head. “You hungry?”</p>
<p>Archie giggled softly against David’s chest. “For cereal?”</p>
<p>“Well of course.” David grinned when Archie looked up at him with bright eyes. “Would I serve you anything less?” He felt his own breath hitch because the look that Archie gave him was the most breathtaking look he’d ever received. He couldn’t resist the urge to kiss him so he was pleased when Archie wrapped his arms around his neck and allowed him to roll him to his back as he covered his mouth with his own. The content whimper he heard from the younger man urged David to kiss him longer and more fully. He took his time exploring the hollows of Archie’s mouth with his tongue while his hand moved slowly over his side, caressing gently.</p>
<p>Archie shifted to allow David to settle his body on top of his own, sighing happily when the solid weight fell upon him. He was getting so into their kissing that he didn’t notice that his shirt was halfway up his chest and he winced when David’s hand touched a tender spot.</p>
<p>“Archie?” David asked in concern, pulling his lips away from Archie’s. “What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>“N-nothing,” Archie replied, reaching up to pull him back for another kiss.</p>
<p>However, David knew better. The panicked look in Archie’s eyes told him that something was definitely wrong. So he rose up, ignoring Archie’s protests as he lifted his t-shirt. “Oh my God.”</p>
<p>“Cook!” Archie frantically pulled at his shirt, pushing it back down. “It’s nothing. Just a bruise. I told you I was clumsy.”</p>
<p>“The hell it is, Archie,” David fumed. “Those are fucking finger prints.”</p>
<p>“Cook…” Archie choked back his tears as David carefully lifted his shirt further. “Please don’t.”</p>
<p>David felt hot, angry tears stinging at his own eyes as he discovered more ugly, purplish-blue spots on Archie’s body as well as several long scratches. “How can he do this to you?”</p>
<p>Archie was finally able to wrestle his tee shirt from David’s hand and push it back down. “Stop. It’s not what you think.” His voice cracked when he saw the amount of concern showing in David’s eyes. Those caring eyes that he was certain were windows right into David’s soul. “He… He just gets a little rough sometimes. That’s all.”</p>
<p>“A little rough?” David huffed at Archie’s explanation. Those bruises were way too deep to be from a little rough housing. “Archie,” David said calmly, realizing that Archie was obviously embarrassed by having let him see the bruises. “You don’t have to feel embarrassed around me.”</p>
<p>Archie looked back up at David as tears finally spilled from the corners of his eyes. “Yes, I do,” he replied. “I feel so weak and so…so,” he sobbed softly, “pathetic and disgraceful.”</p>
<p>“No…” David said softly, reaching out to touch Archie’s face. “You’re none of those things.” He gently wiped the tears away from his cheek. “You are strong and brave,” David tried his best to be comforting, but his anger was still managing to show through. “He’s the one that is weak, pathetic, and disgraceful. If he wasn’t, he could never lay an ungentle hand on you.”</p>
<p>Archie didn’t say anymore. He just looked away, diverting his eyes away from David’s. He didn’t protest, however, when David laid back down and gently pulled him into his arms once more. “Was this because of me?”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Does he hurt you because he found out that we…?” The look in Archie’s eyes confirmed his deepest fears and he didn’t even have to finish asking the question. “Oh, Archie,” he breathed against his shoulder. “I’m so sorry.”</p>
<p>“No,” Archie assured him. “This is not your fault. I’m the one who cheated. I’m the one who deserves to be punished.”</p>
<p>“You don’t deserve any of this, Archie. He has no right to hurt you,” David argued. “How can you even think that you deserve this?”</p>
<p>“I made him angry,” Archie replied as if that were the most logical of answers.</p>
<p>Unable to think of a way to properly argue his point without getting bent out of shape, David remained still and quiet for a moment before finally asking, “Why are you still with him, Archie?”</p>
<p>“Because he’s my husband,” Archie replied. “He’s taken care of me.” He felt David’s arms tighten around him. It was obvious that the older man didn’t like that answer. “You know, when I met Jackson, I was working two jobs, taking care of my sick mother, and trying not to fail my senior year in high school. He saved me.”</p>
<p>David listened as Archie explained to him about how horrible his life had been when he was eighteen. He told him about his mother and how she’d almost died with a medical condition and how Jackson had paid for the surgery that saved her life. He then told him about how amazing their life had been for the first year. David hadn’t known any of that. On the night they’d met, Archie had told him a little bit about the way they had met, but he’d never gone into too many details. Of course, even with knowing the situation that Jackson had supposedly saved him from, he couldn’t get past the part where he had abused him. It just wasn’t right.</p>
<p>“I owe him,” Archie finally said. “I should have never betrayed his trust. Should have never sought comfort in someone else.” David’s embrace loosened around him and Archie could tell that what he’d said struck a chord. He didn’t mean to hurt David. It was the last thing he wanted to do. “I know I said I wasn’t sorry, and I’m not. Honestly. Not for the time we spent together, but I realize that it was stupid on my behalf for seeking it out.”</p>
<p>David shrugged, pretending as though what Archie had said didn’t faze him. He was a grown man. Hell, he hadn’t been looking for anything other than sex that night either. He hated himself for being so sensitive and for inadvertently falling for someone he’d just met. Especially when that person wasn’t available. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath when he realized what he’d just admitted to himself. He was so fucked.</p>
<p>Archie slid out of David’s loose embrace and rolled to his back. He stared at the ceiling for a long time, thinking about how awful he was being. He was so confused. He knew cheating was wrong and yet he’d still done it. He’d suffered the consequences and came back for more. And now here he was giving David mixed signals. “God, you must think I’m a horrible person.” He swung his legs out over the side of the bed and started to get up. “I’m just… I’m going to go. I’m sorry for everything Cook. I should have just stayed away. I shouldn’t have come back here.”</p>
<p>David watched silently as Archie gathered up his jeans from the floor. He was torn between letting him walk out of his life for good (which was, in the long run, better for both of them), or begging him to stay so he could at least be his shoulder to lean on.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David sat up and grabbed Archie’s arm before he could get too far. “Wait.” He wasn’t sure what he was going to do, but he knew that he didn’t want to see him walk out of his life for good. “You don’t have to leave.”</p>
<p>The look on David’s face tugged at Archie’s heartstrings, and he couldn’t take another step. However, at the same time, he didn’t understand. David certainly had a personality that one didn’t just come by on a daily basis. He was so kind and so caring. “Why?”</p>
<p>“Because I don’t want you to go,” David replied, seeing the trepidation in Archie’s eyes. “Look, this doesn’t have to be physical. I really enjoy your company, and I think you need someone to talk to. You can confide in me, Archie. That’s all.”</p>
<p>Archie felt tears stinging his eyes when he realized what David was offering. It was true he did need someone to talk to, but he wasn’t sure that person could be David. He wasn’t sure because he didn’t know if he could have a nonphysical relationship with him. Not after they’d already crossed that line. “I…I…,” Archie stumbled for words. “Do you think we can do that?”</p>
<p>David’s reply was simple. “It’s worth a try. Don’t you think?” He felt an overwhelming sense of relief when Archie gave in and nodded. He knew he was probably getting himself into something unhealthy, but at that very moment, he didn’t really want to think about the consequences.</p>
<p>“Ok,” Archie agreed. “So um…breakfast?”</p>
<p>David smiled. “Capt’n Crunch or Froot Loops?”</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>The plan worked flawlessly for the first week. The two men spent time together just learning about each other, and the next time Archie stayed over, he slept in the guest room. However, when Jackson returned from Japan, the change was immediately noticeable. David didn’t hear from Archie for a few days. He knew that Jackson was due back but Archie hadn’t so much as sent him a text message.</p>
<p>He thought that maybe he might drop by the bar on an evening that Jackson was at a meeting or something, but that never happened either. He was starting to worry that something terrible might have happened. So he finally broke down and sent a text message. He kept it as vague as he could just in case Archie’s cell phone had fallen into the wrong hands. He knew for sure that his name wouldn’t come up because Archie hadn’t labeled his number when he saved it, so if nothing else he could just say it was a wrong number.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Archie received David’s text while sitting at the dining room table with Jackson and his co-worker, Stephen. Jackson had invited him to dinner and afterwards, they were supposed to work on a follow up for the project that they’d taken to Tokyo.</p>
<p>Honestly, he was happy for the distraction that Stephen provided, but he really didn’t like the guy. He was smug and crass and treated Archie like he was invisible. He glanced up from his plate of food the moment he felt the slight vibration of the phone in his pocket. Both men were engrossed in a conversation about something that Archie didn’t care about at all. He was certain that he wouldn’t be missed. So he muttered a polite excuse that neither of them heard before getting up to leave the room.</p>
<p>Once he was in the solitude of the study, he checked his phone. The kind words that David had sent made him smile. He sat for a moment thinking of a response to let him know that he was ok and he was sorry that he hadn’t contacted him. However, when he started to type the text message, he was overcome with a need to at least hear the older man’s voice.</p>
<p>Of course the study was probably not the safest place to have a phone conversation since his husband was just a few doors down in the dining room. It wasn’t likely that he’d slip away from Stephen long enough to come find him, but he didn’t want to take any chances.</p>
<p>He left the study in favor of the home gym that they’d put in the basement. At least there he’d have complete privacy. He stopped by the living room to grab his Bluetooth headset before going on downstairs. Once he was there, he debated whether to just sit curled up in the corner of the sofa or to make use of his time and get some exercise in. He was already wearing simple track pants and a t-shirt so it wouldn’t be that big of a deal to hop on the treadmill for a quick run.</p>
<p>So that is what he did. After doing a few stretches and adjusting the settings on the treadmill, he found David’s number, hit the call button, and waited for him to pick up on his end. After the third ring, he was starting to think he wasn’t going to answer, but he did and Archie felt his stomach roll excitedly at the sound of his voice. “Hey!” He smiled brightly as he tossed his phone into the cup holder on the control panel of the treadmill.</p>
<p>“Archie! Hey,” David began, “I’m glad you called.”</p>
<p>“Yeah. I’m sorry I didn’t contact you before.” He felt bad about that. He really did. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to. It was just because since Jackson had been home he didn’t was literally walking on eggshells. Never mind the fact that he had been watching him like a hawk, and if he wasn’t his staff was.</p>
<p>“Is everything alright? You ok?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Archie replied even though that wasn’t entirely the truth. He felt like a prisoner in his own home sometimes. It wasn’t that he wasn’t allowed to do things. It was just that everything he did came with a twenty question quiz from Jackson afterwards. “I’m fine. How are you?”</p>
<p>“I’m doing alright, I guess. Same old stuff. Ya know?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>“What are you doing?” David asked, obviously confused by the noise of the machine.</p>
<p>Archie laughed lightly. “I’m running.”</p>
<p>“Oh.”</p>
<p>“Yeah. Thought I’d get some exercise in while I’m down here. The basement is the only place where I can have privacy.”</p>
<p>“That bad, huh?”</p>
<p>“You have no idea,” Archie mumbled as the treadmill began to pick up pace.</p>
<p>“What was that?”</p>
<p>“Oh. Nothing.” Archie wracked his brain searching desperately for a change of subject, but it was too late. David was already asking questions. “It’s nothing, Cook.”</p>
<p>“Has he been hurting you again?”</p>
<p>Archie groaned. He really didn’t want to get into this with him. All he’d wanted was to call him and talk to him like they had talked for the last week. It was nice to have someone he could call a friend. His friend. Hearing his name again, he sighed. “No.”</p>
<p>“Are you sure?”</p>
<p>“Gosh, Cook. No. He hasn’t touched me since he got home.” And that was true. Jackson hadn’t laid a finger on him. They slept in the same bed, but that was it. There was an ocean of space between them. It was funny how happy he was about that. After all, it had been his lack of physical contact that had sent him on the prowl to begin with.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry. I was worried about you.”</p>
<p>Archie smiled, appreciatively. “I know, and thank you. But really, I’m ok.”</p>
<p>From that point, they talked about a lot of random things until Archie finished his run which had turned out to be more of a slow jog than anything else. Then as he stepped off the treadmill, David asked him if he thought he’d be able to stop by the bar anytime soon.</p>
<p>“Ah…” he said while grabbing a towel to wipe the sweat from his face before he plopped down on the sofa. “I don’t know. Maybe if I can sneak away. Jacks has been home early all week.”</p>
<p>“Well, maybe we can do something during the day. Ya know? Like…what is it you guys do? Play tennis?”</p>
<p>Archie giggled at David stereotypical assumption. “No. We play golf,” he replied. “Well, <em>he</em> plays golf. I usually just watch.”</p>
<p>“Seriously? I love golf.”</p>
<p>“You do?” Archie asked incredulously. David hadn’t struck him as the type of person to ever even pick up a golf club let alone have an affinity for the sport.</p>
<p>“Yes!”</p>
<p>“Wow. I always get bored,” Archie told him honestly.</p>
<p>“Ok. That’s it. I’m taking you golfing and you’re going to do more than just watch.”</p>
<p>“But,” Archie stammered. “I don’t know how to play. I’ve really only watched.”</p>
<p>“I’ll show you,” David informed, letting him know that it was final. They made arrangements to meet at David’s favorite golf course two days later.</p>
<p>An hour later, when they hung up, Archie made his way back up the stairs. He heard sounds of laughter as he passed the open study. Upon hearing his name, he took a step back and peeked in. Stephen was still there. They were having a drink and apparently discussing something that they found amusing. “Yeah?”</p>
<p>“Where have you been?” Jackson asked from his perch on the corner of his desk.</p>
<p>“Downstairs,” Archie replied. “Thought I’d get in some exercise while you were busy.”</p>
<p>“Ah. Are you turning in for the night, then?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” He hadn’t exactly planned on that, but it seemed like a good idea at the moment, and it was probably the easiest way to get Jackson to leave him alone.</p>
<p>“We’ll probably be a few more hours. Do you mind closing the door?”</p>
<p>Archie nodded and reached for the door handle. “Goodnight.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>David laughed softly at Archie’s giddiness as they walked off of the green late in the afternoon. “So was it as boring as you’d thought?”</p>
<p>“No! It was so much fun!” Spending the day out with David doing normal friend’s things was proving to be quite enjoyable. It was nice to actually be involved in the game instead of just being someone’s arm candy. When he went to the country club with Jackson, it was only for that reason. He didn’t even socialize with Jackson’s colleagues unless prompted and that was rare.</p>
<p>“So do you want to grab lunch?” David asked. “I know this great burger joint nearby.”</p>
<p>“Burgers?” Archie asked enthusiastically. “I haven’t had a good hamburger in so long.”</p>
<p>“Really?”</p>
<p>“Not really a food that Chef Brooke prepares.”</p>
<p>David rolled his eyes discreetly. By this time, they’d reached his vehicle and Archie slipped into the passenger seat while David loaded his golf clubs in the back.</p>
<p>The two spent the remainder of the afternoon having lunch and talking about arbitrary things. All too soon, four o’clock rolled around and Archie said that he needed to go.</p>
<p>“Can I drive you home?”</p>
<p>“Um…”</p>
<p>“We’re just friends. What’s the harm in spending time with a friend?”</p>
<p>Of course Archie knew he was right. Jackson went out with his friends all the time. Why should he be any different? Probably because when he’d met Jackson, he’d been so consumed by him that he lost contact with the few friends that he had. So there was never an opportunity for him to hang out with them. “Right. Ok.”</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Archie felt strangely happy for the rest of the day. He didn’t even notice when six o’clock came and went and Jackson still wasn’t home. No. He noticed that at seven when he sat down at the dinner table to find himself alone. He looked up at Cade who was placing a covered plate in front of him. “Where’s Jackson?”</p>
<p>“He called earlier. He’s working late. He also asked me to tell you to wait up for him because he has something important to discuss with you.”</p>
<p>“Oh. Ok.” Archie felt his stomach begin to do flip-flops and suddenly, he didn’t feel hungry anymore.</p>
<p>He poked at his food for about thirty minutes, just moving stuff around on the plate, trying to think of what could possibly be the topic of Jackson’s important talk. He was startled when someone sat down beside of him with a huge piece of banana cream pie. “Oh! Brooke. Hi.”</p>
<p>“Is there something wrong with my pork chops tonight?”</p>
<p>“No,” he said as a soft blush colored his cheeks. “I just kind of lost my appetite. I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>She smiled and reached up to ruffle his hair. “It’s ok. I brought you a piece of pie. Surely this will stimulate that appetite,” she explained while switching plates in front of him. “If nothing else it might lift your spirits a bit.”</p>
<p>Archie smiled. Chef Brooke was probably the only one of Jackson’s employees who genuinely nice to him. “Thanks, Brooke.”</p>
<p>“Sure thing, sweetie.”</p>
<p>Archie smiled after his first tentative bite. Brooke had been right. Desserts like that would either make him hungry for more or cheer him up. It was doing a little bit of both.</p>
<p>Later that night, he sat in the dimly lit living room reading a book (or at least trying to) while he waited for his husband to get home.</p>
<p>It was almost eleven when he finally heard the front door open. He put the book down as heavy footsteps grew closer.</p>
<p>The older man didn’t say a word as he entered the room. He dropped a thick manila envelope on the coffee table before moving to take off his tie and jacket. Archie eyed it curiously, but didn’t ask any questions. “Open it,” Jackson said demandingly without even looking at him.</p>
<p>So without further hesitation, Archie slid to the edge of the sofa and reached for the envelope.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Jackson, I can explain,” Archie tried while staring at the stack of photos in his hand. It had never crossed his mind that Jackson might hire a private investigator to follow him around. Although, he shouldn’t have been too surprised to learn that he had.</p>
<p>“Who is he?”</p>
<p>“He’s a friend.” Archie gasped as the photos were yanked from his hands by his clearly, angry husband.</p>
<p>“A friend?” He spat while sorting through the stack of ten or fifteen pictures. “This looks a little more than friendly!”</p>
<p>Archie sighed heavily and looked at the only picture that Jackson didn’t throw down on the table. “I’d never played golf before. He was just showing me how to stand properly. I swear nothing happened. All we did was play golf and have lunch.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know him. How come I’ve never met him?”</p>
<p>Furrowing his brow, Archie stared at his husband, fighting the urge to deliberately roll his eyes. “You…you don’t know any of <em>my</em> friends.” It was true. The few friends that he’d had when he met Jackson were lost in the whirlwind that his life suddenly became. Jackson had never taken the time to consider Archie’s social life outside of his own. There were days when Archie longed to have those friends back, but in all honesty, losing contact with them was as much his own fault as it was Jackson’s.</p>
<p>“I know Frannie and Jess,” Jackson argued arrogantly.</p>
<p>“Those are your friends’ wives, Jacks. Not really my friends.”</p>
<p>With a sudden look of defeat, Jackson steered their conversation in another direction, wanting to know about the golf outing. “I take you golfing all the time. I thought you found it boring.”</p>
<p>“It is boring when all I get to do is stand around and look pretty while you try to impress your colleagues!” Archie slapped a hand over his own mouth, realizing that he’d just raised his voice. Obviously that was something he rarely did. Jackson didn’t take too kindly to someone disregarding his authority.</p>
<p>Much to his surprise, though, Jackson didn’t react to his tone. Instead he moved to sit on the coffee table directly in front of Archie. “It’s your job to look pretty for my associates. You’re my partner.” Jackson’s voice grew softer as he reached out to brush his knuckles over his young husband’s delicate cheek. “And you are certainly pretty.”</p>
<p>Archie’s eyes fluttered shut at the gentle touch. It brought back several memories. Memories from when things were great between them…when he was desired. When he was trusted.</p>
<p>“I like showing you off.”</p>
<p>At that statement, Archie’s eyes flew open and he stared begrudgingly at Jackson. “I’m not a possession.”</p>
<p>With a heavy sigh, Jackson dropped his hand and stood up. As he walked out of the room, he tossed a glance back at Archie. “I want to meet him. Dinner. Tomorrow. I’ll have Brooke make something special.”</p>
<p>Archie’s mouth dropped open in horror and he scrambled to his feet to follow Jackson. “Wait. Jacks, why?” He was, after all, pretty sure that dinner with his husband and the guy that he cheated on him with was the worst idea in the world.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>As soon as Jackson was out of the house the next morning, Archie hurriedly called David. He never once thought about the fact that it was seven o’clock and he worked nightshift.</p>
<p>“This better be a matter of life or death, Archie,” came the gruff, sleepy voice over the line.</p>
<p>“Cook?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Arch.”</p>
<p>“Oh my gosh! I’m sorry for calling you so early, but Jacks hired a PI and he has pictures of us from yesterday and I told him that we were just friends and that it was just golf and lunch and we got into this whole thing about how he doesn’t know you because he doesn’t know any of my friend and now…now he wants to meet you.”</p>
<p>It took a moment for David to respond. He was still trying to process, in his sleepy state, everything that Archie had gushed out. “Wait… One thing at a time, please. He hired a PI?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Archie mumbled.</p>
<p>“And he wants to meet me?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>Archie chewed on his lower lip and debated on what to tell him. “Um, I think,” he began. “I think it’s because he didn’t believe me when I said we were just friends.”</p>
<p>“When does he want to meet me?”</p>
<p>“Tonight at dinner.” He grimaced as he told David how soon this was to happen. “It’s um; it’s ok if you don’t want to do this. I think it’s a terrible idea.”</p>
<p>“I’ll do it.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Well if he sees that we’re only friends then maybe he’ll lay off. Ya know?”</p>
<p>“But Cook…” Archie trailed off. He was terrified that Jackson would somehow find out that he was the same guy that he’d met in a bar and had an affair with. “I just…Jackson can be a real jerk sometimes.”</p>
<p>“Look, Arch. I’m not going to lie and say that I’d love anything more than to beat the hell out of him for what he’s done to you, but I can handle this. It will be fine.”</p>
<p>After a few more moments of him protesting, he finally gave in, realizing that David was probably right. “Okay. I’ll call you later with a time.”</p>
<p>“Awesome. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m going back to sleep.”</p>
<p>Archie frowned and apologized once more for having waked him up so early before he hung up the phone.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Archie was on edge the whole day. He was so nervous that he nearly threw up more than once. Brooke, of course, had noticed whenever he had entered the kitchen to see if everything was going well. He’d even offered to help her because he needed something to distract him.</p>
<p>“Sweetie, what is wrong with you?”</p>
<p>“N-nothing. I’m fine. Just bored,” he fibbed while keeping his eyes on the green beans she’d given him to clean and snap.</p>
<p>She watched him for a moment knowing full well that he was not being truthful with her. His behavior was so unusual. She could only assume that it had something to do with the reason she was preparing a full course meal on such short notice. “So this guy that is coming for dinner; he’s a friend of yours?” She raised a curious brow when the knife in Archie’s hand fell into the pan of beans with a loud clank.</p>
<p>“Um,” he fumbled for the knife and resumed working. “Yeah. He’s my friend.”</p>
<p>“Well that’s awesome. I don’t think I’ve ever met one of <em>your</em> friends. You don’t have them over. This is a bit surprising.”</p>
<p>“Yeah. It surprised me too.” He sighed, figuring that Brooke wasn’t going to drop the subject any time soon. “Jackson insisted on meeting him.”</p>
<p>“Oh. I see. That’s why you’re so jittery.” She smiled brightly and took a seat at the counter with him. “Why is this bothering you so much?”</p>
<p>“Because I’m afraid of the things Jackson might say or do. Cook is such a nice guy. I don’t want him to feel berated and judged. Ya know?”</p>
<p>“Cook?”</p>
<p>Archie grinned. “Yeah. That’s his last name. His first name is David.”</p>
<p>Being as observant as she was, Brooke didn’t miss the way his eyes lit up while he spoke about David. “Tell me more about him.”</p>
<p>David looked up at her; shock written all over his face. “Wh-what?”</p>
<p>“Obviously he means a great deal to you, Archie. Tell me about him.” She reached out when he hesitated, grabbing his hand in a soothing, friendly gesture. “Sweetie, I know what kind of person Jackson can be. I know how he treats you. I’d never tell him anything that we’ve talked about.”</p>
<p>“He’s a bartender,” Archie divulged. “I met him several months ago.”</p>
<p>Brooke smiled and listened intently as Archie told her more about David, leaving out certain details, of course.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>It was a quarter till five when Archie heard the doorbell ring causing his heart to nearly jump out of his chest. He glanced across the den at Jackson who was sitting in an arm chair reading the daily stock reports. Quietly, he got up and left the room.</p>
<p>When he reached the foyer, Cade had already asked David in and he was standing near the entrance waiting patiently for more instructions. Archie stopped in his tracks as his breath hitched in his throat. Every time he’d seen David, he’d been in jeans and some sort of old shirt, but not this time. No. There he stood decked out in a pair of sleek, black pants and a white shirt complete with a black dinner jacket looking breathtakingly beautiful.</p>
<p>The older man turned, noticing his presence, and smiled brightly. “Archie.”</p>
<p>Forcing his legs to work once more, Archie ambled over to where David stood and greeted him with a smile and a friendly hug. “Hey,” he stood back and looked at David a little more. His hair was styled neatly instead of in the messy, tousled look that he normally sported. “Cook… Wow. You look…” He trailed off noticing that Cade had returned to their side. “Oh. Um, you can go now, Cade. I’ve got it from here.”</p>
<p>With a curt nod, Cade left them once more.</p>
<p>“You were saying?” David teased lightheartedly.</p>
<p>Archie grinned. “You look amazing, Cook.”</p>
<p>“Thanks. So do you.”</p>
<p>Archie felt a bit of a blush creeping into his cheeks just from the way David was looking at him. “So…are you sure you’re up for this?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. I am sure.”</p>
<p>“Alright. Just…whatever Jackson say’s to you, take it with a grain of salt. Please? He can be somewhat condescending and I don’t want you to feel disrespected.”</p>
<p>David gave Archie an appreciative look, fighting the urge to reach out to touch him. “Thank you for that, Archie. I’ll be fine though. I’m sure I’ve dealt with this kind of person before. I can handle it.” Of course what he wasn’t sure he could handle was if Jackson treated Archie badly in front of him.</p>
<p>“Ah! You must be David.”</p>
<p>Archie’s face paled upon hearing the sound of his husband’s voice. He really wasn’t looking forward to the evening. However, David remained unfazed. He stepped forward and extended his hand. “Yes. Pleasure to meet you, Mr…”</p>
<p>“Just call me Jackson.”</p>
<p>“Jackson.” David pulled his hand away and shoved it into his pocket where it curled tightly into a fist. The man had an air about him that already grated on David’s nerves. Of course had he not been aware of how the man had treated Archie, he might not have felt it as strongly.</p>
<p>“Please, come. We’ll have a drink before dinner,” Jackson stated as he threw an arm over Archie’s shoulders and guided him back to the den.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Archie sat nervously across the table from David with Jackson on the end. Drinks in the den had gone smoothly, but that was mostly because Jackson had excused himself from the room in order to make an important phone call and was gone most of the time. Archie, however, suspected that he was spying on them. Therefore, he made it a point not to behave in any sort of way that could be misinterpreted.</p>
<p>Now, he really hated the idea of Jackson and David being in the room together. Perhaps if Jackson had been oblivious to the fact that he had been unfaithful, it wouldn't be so bad. However, since he did know, Archie couldn't help but sit there imagining what was going through his husbands mind. Did he buy the story that David was just a friend? Was he just playing along in order to drop a bomb later? There were so many questions, but the ones that bothered him the most were: would Jackson be able see through them? Would he pick up on the vibes that Archie was certain he was giving off?</p>
<p>"Archie hasn't told me much about you, David. So forgive me if I ask a lot of questions."</p>
<p>Archie rolled his eyes discreetly and David smiled what seemed to be an amused (or smug) smile. "It’s ok. I don't mind."</p>
<p>"Great! So how is it that you met my husband? Archie's always saying that I don't know his friends, but I don't think I ever remember him mentioning you at all."</p>
<p>"I don't usually talk about any of my friends," Archie interrupted in a timid voice, hoping to steer the conversation in a different direction. Of course, Jackson ignored him and stared at David with an expectant smile.</p>
<p>“Actually,” David began, noticing the manner in which Jackson didn’t even acknowledge that Archie had spoke, “it's not a very interesting story. We met randomly like so many people do."</p>
<p>"Oh? Where?"</p>
<p>"At the dog park," David replied.</p>
<p>Jackson tilted his head in confusion. “The dog park?” He glanced at Archie who was taking a sip of his tea. “That’s funny. Archie doesn’t have a dog.”</p>
<p>“But I like to go there and see all the ones, ya know, that are there.” Archie informed without missing a beat.</p>
<p>David grinned. “Archie and I share a love for animals. I don’t have a dog either. I just like to go there and watch.”</p>
<p>Jackson smiled and reached out to cover Archie’s hand with his own. “I see. So what is it that you do for a living?”</p>
<p>That was the moment Archie’s heart nearly stopped and his eyes met David’s briefly. If David told Jackson that he was a bartender, then surely the man would put the pieces together and realize that David had been the one he’d met at the bar that night. However, David’s answer surprised them both.</p>
<p>“I’m in graphic design.”</p>
<p>“Oh really? Do you work for an organization or…?”</p>
<p>“I have my own small business. It’s nothing major, but I make a nice profit.”</p>
<p>And then they were off. Archie sat back in his chair and listened disinterestedly at their conversation about things that he didn’t understand at all. If he didn’t know better, he would have thought David was one of Jackson’s contemporaries or something. Apparently he had a lot to learn about his friend. He was happy when Cade finally brought their meal to them. It put a halt to such boring banter.</p>
<p>Jackson then had Cade get them a bottle of wine from the cellar, and he grinned in delight when David seemed to know a great deal about wine. Archie couldn’t hold back his smile any longer. Things were going surprisingly well.</p>
<p>After the main course, Brooke sent Cade out with dessert. “Oh, wow,” David said with wide eyes as he stared at the massive chunk of cheese cake on the plate in front of him.</p>
<p>“Told you to save room,” Archie giggled. “Brooke’s desserts are delicious.”</p>
<p>“Indeed,” Jackson agreed as he cut into his cake with the side of his fork before turning his attention back to their guest. “So Archie did tell me that you play golf.”</p>
<p>David swallowed and wiped his mouth with his napkin before placing it back in his lap. “Yes. My dad has a passion for the sport and I guess I just followed his lead.”</p>
<p>“I play a little myself. Perhaps you could join me on the green sometime.”</p>
<p>“Perhaps,” David replied with a civil nod, glancing at Archie who was chewing thoughtfully on his dessert.</p>
<p>“Thank you for getting Archie interested. He’s always found it quite boring.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” David said with a fond smile. “That’s what he told me. Of course I knew he’d change his mind once he gave it a swing. He’s not bad, actually.”</p>
<p>Archie smiled brightly as David gave him a discreet wink while Jackson was leaning forward to take a bite.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>The rest of the evening went just as well. David kept up with Jackson on just about everything and Archie was beginning to feel more relaxed about the two of them being together. Although spending the evening with him in such a manner (seeing how smart and sophisticated he really was) wasn’t helping his desire for him go away. In fact, when they were saying goodbye, Archie really, really wanted to kiss him.</p>
<p>After David left, Jackson had just smiled at Archie and walked off with the promise to join him later for sleep. Archie didn’t question him. He simply went upstairs to their bedroom picked up his phone, wanting to thank David for the evening.</p>
<p>“You were amazing tonight,” Archie gushed into the phone as he sat on the edge of his bed.</p>
<p>“Well, I promised you that it would be fine.”</p>
<p>“Yeah. So how do you know all that stuff? And the career choice? That was a great cover.”</p>
<p>David laughed softly. “Well, it’s not actually a lie. I do have a degree in it and I do small jobs on the side. I like working at the bar though.”</p>
<p>“Really?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>“I have a lot to learn about you, Mr. Cook.”</p>
<p>“Hopefully you will have that chance,” David replied.</p>
<p>“I hope so.” Archie looked towards the door when he heard footsteps on the stairs. “I have to go now, but I wanted to thank you.”</p>
<p>“Not a problem. Goodnight, Arch.”</p>
<p>“Goodnight, Cook. I’ll call you tomorrow.” Archie hung up the phone with a beaming smile and waited for Jackson to enter their bedroom. When he did, Archie was quite anxious to know Jackson’s opinion. “So…what did you think?”</p>
<p>Jackson glanced over at him as he removed his jacket. “He’s charming.”</p>
<p>Archie furrowed his brow, wondering exactly what Jackson meant by that statement. “Ok…”</p>
<p>Jackson then joined him on the edge of the bed. “I like him.”</p>
<p>“Really?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. I need to apologize for questioning his role in your life.” He chuckled when Archie gaped at him. “You promised that it would never happen again.”</p>
<p>David was baffled. This was not what he expected from just one meeting with David. He wanted to question his husband, but he could tell by the fervent look in his eyes that it was not the time. He closed his eyes as Jackson’s hand cupped his cheek.</p>
<p>“I need to trust you.” With that said, he leaned in and claimed Archie’s lips with his own.</p>
<p>******</p>
<p>Early the next morning, Archie awoke before the alarm went off. He felt the heaviness of his husband’s arm draped over him and remembered the night before. Jackson was different. He was almost like he had been when they’d first been married. He hadn’t been rough or demanding. He was attentive to Archie’s needs. Archie wasn’t sure what to make of that.</p>
<p>Carefully, he lifted Jackson’s arm from around him and started to slide out of bed. However, before he made it, Jackson awoke and grabbed him. “Where are you going?”</p>
<p>“Oh…” he looked back at his husband and smiled at the sleepy look on his face. “I was going to go get a shower.”</p>
<p>Jackson pulled him back into bed and snuggled against him. “Stay here.”</p>
<p>“Um…Don’t you have to get up soon for work?”</p>
<p>“I need a day off,” Jackson replied. “I think this is a wonderful place to spend it.”</p>
<p>Archie smiled and turned over to face his husband. He wanted to ask him what was going on. Why had he suddenly started acting differently all of a sudden? But he didn’t. He just decided to go with it. “It’s been a long time since we did this,” he said trying to remember the last time Jackson had blown off work to spend the day with him. It happened a lot back when they were first married.</p>
<p>“Perhaps too long,” Jackson murmured against Archie’s shoulder.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Later that evening, Jackson received a phone call from Stephen and ended up having to go into the office anyway. “I’m sorry,” he said as he buttoned up his jacket. “I thought Stephen could handle it without me.”</p>
<p>“It’s ok,” Archie assured him as he sat on the edge of the bed drinking a cup of tea that Cade had just delivered to their room. “How long do you think you’ll be gone?”</p>
<p>“Probably all night. Stephen said there was a major discrepancy in the paperwork. Who knows how long it will take to get it straightened out?”</p>
<p>“Oh.” Archie didn’t know much about business so he didn’t pretend that he did. He just let Jackson rattle on about how much he hated incompetent employees and how he should terminate or suspend them once he found out who’d messed up. Of course, Archie found that absurd because they were, after all, only human.</p>
<p>“Ok,” Jackson said as he leaned in to place a chaste kiss against Archie’s lips. “I’ll see you later.”</p>
<p>Archie simply nodded and watched his husband leave the room. A moment later, he got up and walked over to the window. It was still daylight and he could see Jackson’s car traveling down their paved driveway. He felt somewhat relieved that Jackson had to go to work. The day had been great, no mistaking that, but it was all so sudden and kind of overwhelming.</p>
<p>He stood there for a while, just thinking as he finished his tea. Then he went downstairs to the kitchen where he was greeted by the sweet voice of Brooke singing while she worked. He stood by the door just listening at first. It wasn’t long before she noticed him though.</p>
<p>She smiled and motioned for him to join her. “Hey, Archie. Haven’t seen you around today.”</p>
<p>It was true. He hadn’t been downstairs all day. Jackson had told Cade they’d be dining in their sitting room so he really had no reason to be out and about. Of course, that would have been rude anyway, considering that Jackson had purposefully blown off work to spend time with him. “I uh… Jackson stayed home from work today.”</p>
<p>“I see,” Brooke responded with a nod and a forced smile. “How did dinner go last evening?”</p>
<p>“Oh!” Archie piped up. “It was fantastic! Jackson was totally enamored with Cook. I was so worried that it would end badly, but Cook was his awesome self and it went smoothly.” He smiled up at Brooke who was giving him a curious look and added, “The food was amazing too.”</p>
<p>“Well, of course, it was.”</p>
<p>He was about to respond when his cell phone began to ring. “Oh. Um, excuse me?” He turned and left the room as he answered his call. “Hey!”</p>
<p>“Hey, yourself. You were supposed to call me this afternoon,” David reminded him with a gentle laugh. “Everything ok?”</p>
<p>“Oh! Yeah. It’s fine. I’m sorry. I didn’t get a chance today. Jacks didn’t go in to work until about twenty minutes ago.”</p>
<p>“Oh really?” David asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah. He was going to take the whole day off, but something came up and Stephen called him.”</p>
<p>“Ah, ok. So what are you up to this evening then?”</p>
<p>“Nothing really. Just hanging around the house.”</p>
<p>“Want to come to the bar? It’s Monday night the place is dead. I’m lonely.”</p>
<p>Archie laughed at David’s lame attempt at sounding sad. “Um, yeah. I guess I can. Jacks won’t be home for hours.”</p>
<p>“Great. You can tell me what husband dearest thought of me.”</p>
<p>Archie rolled his eyes even though David couldn’t see him. He’d picked up on David’s sarcasm, knowing that even though the night before had gone well; he still didn’t care for the man that he was married to. He wasn’t really surprised about that. “I’ll see you in a little while, Cook.”</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>When Archie arrived, the bar was as David said; dead. There were a few patrons in the corner playing a game of pool and few others near the Karaoke machine. Other than that, there was no one. He spotted David behind the bar, leaning against it while he talked to one of the waitresses, so he made his way over there.</p>
<p>David smiled when he saw him, and the waitress said hello before going to check on the few customer’s she had. “Hey!”</p>
<p>Hopping up on a barstool, Archie grinned at David. “Hi.”</p>
<p>“Can I get you something to drink?”</p>
<p>“Sure,” Archie replied, scanning over the various bottles on the shelves behind the bar. “Surprise me?”</p>
<p>David shrugged and picked up a couple of the bottles before he began mixing a drink for Archie. “So, hubby’s in a good mood?”</p>
<p>Archie nodded his head, wondering what David was making him this time. “He has been,” Archie replied. “He likes you.”</p>
<p>“I really wish I could say the same about him,” David said before handing the drink to Archie. “No offense, but the guy seems a bit conceited.”</p>
<p>“I know he’s a bit proud,” Archie explained as he picked up the glass filled with amber colored liquid, “but he’s not really self-absorbed or anything.”</p>
<p>The man behind the bar merely shrugged before excusing himself to go wait on a new customer that had just wondered up to the bar.</p>
<p>While David was gone, Archie sampled his drink and grimaced. The taste was strong and a little less fruity than what David normally gave him. He licked his lips and lifted the glass for a second taste. When he looked up, David was back and smirking at him. “What?”</p>
<p>“You don’t have to drink it if you don’t like it.”</p>
<p>“Hmm? Who says I don’t like it?”</p>
<p>“Your face?”</p>
<p>“It was just the first taste,” Archie informed him. “I wasn’t expecting it to be that strong. What’s in it?”</p>
<p>“Jack Daniel’s Sour and Brandy.”</p>
<p>“Are you trying to get me drunk, Mr. Cook? You know it wouldn’t take much.”</p>
<p>“Why would I do that?” David asked while leaning over the bar with a smile.</p>
<p>With a shrug, Archie grinned at David. “So are you looking forward to golfing with Jacks?”</p>
<p>“He wasn’t serious about that was he?”</p>
<p>Archie glanced up at David over the rim of his near empty glass. “Yes.” He set the glass down on the bar making the ice clink after draining it of liquid. “Can I have another?”</p>
<p>“Really?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. I liked it.” He stared at David with bright, pleading eyes until David shook his head and grabbed the empty glass. “Thank you.” He put his arms on the bar and rested his chin in his hands while he watched David make him a new drink. “What are you doing Saturday? We always go to the country club on Saturdays. I thought maybe you could join us.”</p>
<p>“Oh… I don’t know, Arch. It’s not really my scene.”</p>
<p>“But there is golf,” Archie argued before picking up the fresh drink that David had set down in front of him.</p>
<p>“We’ll see what happens between now and Saturday, ok?”</p>
<p>Archie nodded his head. He really couldn’t ask for much more than that. He spent the next couple of hours in that same seat, consuming the rest of his second drink and talking to David about lots of random things.</p>
<p>He brought Jackson up once and knew he shouldn’t do it again when David scowled and walked off after commenting on how he shouldn’t be so forgiving after the way Jackson had treated him.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” David said a few minutes later while cleaning off the bar. It was almost closing time and there were only three other people in there, so he was getting a head start. “I shouldn’t have been an ass. I just have a hard time with that after seeing the bruises he’s put on you. How can you forget those, Archie?”</p>
<p>With eyes cast down, Archie shrugged. “I can’t.” He pushed his empty glass towards David. “One more?”</p>
<p>David sighed and went to refill his drink. When he handed it to him this time, he grasped his hand and made him look up at him. He didn’t have to utter a word and Archie knew what he was thinking.</p>
<p>“Things are getting better,” Archie said softly. “He’s been different lately.” He looked away from David, unable to look into his eyes any longer. “It’s almost like it used to be.”</p>
<p>David let go of his hand and bit his tongue on the subject. “You need a ride home?”</p>
<p>“I’ll get a cab.”</p>
<p>“I’m picking up a friend from the airport at three so I have to go that way after work anyway. I’ll drop you off.”</p>
<p>Archie nodded. “Ok. Thanks.”</p>
<p>David went about cleaning up and closing the bar while Archie finished his drink. Then they walked to David’s place to get his car. David slid into the driver’s seat and looked at Archie who was already buckled in and ready for the ride home for a moment. He seemed less happy than he had been earlier and David really felt like shit because he knew it was his comments that had made him that way. “You ok?”</p>
<p>Archie felt David’s hand brush against his cheek and he turned his head to see the older man staring intently at him. He nodded his head, and finally, David dropped his hand and reached to start the car.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jackson wasn’t home when David pulled up to the front of the house. Archie knew because the only light in the front of the house was the one in the foyer. If Jackson had arrived home before him, he would have still been up. Waiting.</p>
<p>“Would you like to come in for a bit?” Archie asked.</p>
<p>David only shook his head, declining the offer. “I have to get to the airport.”</p>
<p>“Right,” Archie remembered with a sigh. “I guess I’ll see you around, then?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” David gripped the steering wheel wondering why he was subjecting himself to so much torture when he knew Archie wasn’t ever going to be his. At least not in the way that he wanted. Not as long as Jackson kept up his charade. “We’ll get in touch about Saturday.”</p>
<p>Somehow he sensed David’s—hesitance?—and he got this overwhelming feeling of nausea in his stomach. What if David was finally realizing what a stupid idea it was for them to try being friends? Archie forced a smile as he pulled up on the door handle. “Ok. Goodnight, Cook.”</p>
<p>“Night, Arch.” He watched as the younger man slid out of the car and looked back, thanking him once more for the ride home before shutting the car door and heading up the walk to his home.</p>
<p>Archie walked into the quiet house feeling quite torn. On one hand, he had his husband who he’d been with for years. They’d been going through a rough time and Jackson was attempting to make amends. Archie couldn’t ignore that. Not after everything that Jackson had done for him. Then on the other he had David; a perfect stranger who went from being a one-night-stand to being a really great friend—a friend who he just might have developed feelings for.</p>
<p>He sighed heavily and went into the kitchen for a bottle of water and some aspirin before heading up stairs to the bedroom. He thought about calling Jackson to see how things were going, but he decided against it and went straight to the bathroom for a shower.</p>
<p>He was just crawling into bed when his phone rang. Expecting it to be Jackson, Archie picked it up with a tired, “Hello?” as he flopped down onto the mattress.</p>
<p>“I thought about Saturday.”</p>
<p>Hearing David’s voice made a smile tug at the corners of Archie’s lips and he rolled to his back. “Already?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. I think I’ll join you. What time should I be there?”</p>
<p>“Great! Nine o’clock is when we usually arrive. Jackson’s co-worker, Stephen will be joining us also. You’ll have to save me from the boredom of business talk.”</p>
<p>“I’ll be your night shining armor,” David agreed with a chuckle.</p>
<p>“Always,” Archie replied. “Goodnight, Cook. I’ll see you Saturday.” He hung up the phone and snuggled beneath the thick mountain of covers on his bed, unwilling to admit how much he was looking forward to Saturday.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Cade had just served Archie his breakfast when Jackson ambled into the dining room, with his jacket slung over his arm and his briefcase in his hand. “Good morning, honey,” he said as he handed them over to Cade who dutifully took them away.</p>
<p>“Good morning,” Archie replied as Jackson leaned over the back of his chair and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “Did you get everything settled?” Despite having been at the office all night, his husband looked well rested.</p>
<p>“Most of it,” Jackson explained as he tugged his necktie loose and took a seat across the table from Archie. “I needed a break, so I thought I would come home and have breakfast with you and then sleep for a few hours before going back to the office.”</p>
<p>Archie laid his fork down, wanting to be polite and wait for Jackson to be served before he started his own breakfast. He smiled once more at Cade who had returned with another plate of scrambled eggs and bacon and a bowl of fruit. As he left, Archie reached across the table handing his husband the small bottle of hot sauce that he knew he’d want for his eggs.</p>
<p>“Thanks,” Jackson said, taking the bottle from Archie and opening it to sprinkle a little on his food. “So what did you get into last night?”</p>
<p>“Oh, um, not too much,” Archie replied, cutting into his eggs with the side of his fork. “Cook and I hung out for a while, but other than that, nothing.”</p>
<p>“Cook, huh?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. I invited him to the club on Saturday since you—you know, since you said you would like to play golf with him sometime. Is that ok?”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Jackson replied without looking up. “The more the merrier, I always say. We’ll match play. Stephen and I against you and Mr. Cook.”</p>
<p>Archie grinned and took a bite of his food before Jackson had the chance to notice how happy that made him.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Saturday morning, Archie strolled along side Jackson as they walked through the entrance of the Country Club in which they had membership. He smiled when he saw David sitting at the bar as soon as they walked into the lobby. With a wave of his hand, he got his attention and grabbed Jackson’s elbow gently. “Cook’s here.”</p>
<p>Jackson paused his speaking to look at his husband who had just interrupted his conversation with Stephen. “Oh. Already?” He looked in the direction that Archie was looking and noticed the other man, still standing by the bar. Apparently he’d struck up a conversation with the club barista. “So I see. Well, go get him signed in and see if he needs any gear. Meet us at the driving range. I want to practice my swing a few times before we get started.”</p>
<p>Archie nodded and walked away, smiling as he inched closer to David. He really couldn’t help but notice how nice he looked in Khaki pants, a crisp, white collared-shirt complete with a navy blue sweater vest. “Hey,” he greeted once he’d reached the bar. “You certainly look like you belong here.”</p>
<p>David’s mouth fell open in mock surprise. “Are you implying that I don’t?”</p>
<p>“Hoping is more like it,” Archie retorted, causing David to laugh heartily which in turn made Archie’s insides churn. He’d been thinking a lot about the older man lately and the thoughts that sometimes ran through his mind weren’t exactly of the <em>friendly</em> nature. He’d tried not to have those thoughts; especially since things with Jackson were starting to look up, but dang, David made it so hard. “So um… you need anything?”</p>
<p>“Nope. I think I have everything I need.” David hopped down from the barstool &amp; picked up his golf bag and slung it over his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Great. Let’s go get you signed in as a guest. Jacks wants to get in a few practice swings so we’re meeting them at the driving range. Did you want to practice?”</p>
<p>“No. I’m good,” David replied waving goodbye to the barista who gave David a flirtatious smile that made Archie’s eye’s narrow just a little bit.</p>
<p>“I see you have already made a friend,” Archie said, glancing back at her as they walked away.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, and I scored digits.”</p>
<p>“Digits? What good are those going to do? Being gay usually means you aren’t into women.”</p>
<p>“I never said I was gay,” David informed.</p>
<p>Archie stopped mid-stride and whirled around to face David. “Huh?”</p>
<p>“I like variety,” David said nonchalantly with a shrug of his shoulders.</p>
<p>“Oh. So you’re… bi?”</p>
<p>“Yep.”</p>
<p>That was when jealousy really raised it’s ugly head and Archie made some kind of uncharacteristically snide remark about the barista, and began walking towards the front desk again.</p>
<p>David raised a surprised brow and belatedly fell back into step with Archie. “What was that?”</p>
<p>“Nothing,” Archie sighed, already feeling bad about just calling a woman that he didn’t even know a—well a not so nice name. “Sorry.” He simply wasn’t being fair. He had no right to be jealous of anyone showing interest in David because he himself was married and working things out with his husband, so—yeah. He had no right.</p>
<p>David left it alone, but it didn’t stop him from wondering why Archie would say something like that. He hadn’t known him for an extremely long time, but in the time that he had known him, that was indeed the first nasty thing he’d ever heard him say—and that was amazing because David could think of plenty of nasty things to say about Archie’s husband and their situation.</p>
<p>They finally made it to the driving range after getting David registered. When they found them, Jackson was taking a swing and Stephen was watching as he leaned leisurely on his own golf club.</p>
<p>“Oh hey, Archie,” he said when he noticed their presence.</p>
<p>“Hey,” Archie replied. “Cook, this is Stephen. He’s one of Jackson’s colleagues. Stephen, this is my friend, David Cook.”</p>
<p>“Nice to meet you,” Stephen said, extending his hand to David.</p>
<p>David smiled as he took the young blonde’s hand. Stephen was a lot younger than he’d pictured him to be. He couldn’t help the curiosity that bubbled in his mind as he noticed the faint similarities that Stephen and Archie shared. “Pleasure,” he finally said.</p>
<p>Jackson soon joined them and suggested they move on to the green. “We have two golf carts,” he explained, handing a key to David who then gave Archie a puzzled glance. “You and Archie go ahead. We’ll catch up in a moment.”</p>
<p>Archie furrowed his brow, wondering why Jackson and Stephen wouldn’t be right behind them, but turned to follow David to the golf cart that Jackson had pointed to.</p>
<p>Later, they were on the sixteenth hole and Archie was standing back, waiting his turn while David was perfecting his position for hitting the ball. Stephen chose that moment to lean in close to Archie’s ear and whisper, “He has a really cute ass.”</p>
<p>Archie’s eyes grew wide and his face flushed. “Oh my gosh,” he gasped, looking at Stephen who only smiled and winked before turning back to his conversation with Jackson. That was the last thing he’d expected. He didn’t even know that Stephen was—well he’d always assumed that he was straight.</p>
<p>After his turn, they climbed back into the golf carts to head to the next hole. That’s when he told David, “Stephen was checking you out.”</p>
<p>“Huh?” David asked, stealing a glance at his passenger as he steered the cart onto the road. “Well, did he like what he saw?”</p>
<p>“He thinks you have a cute behind.”</p>
<p>“He told you that?”</p>
<p>“Yep.”</p>
<p>David chuckled. “So let me get this right. While I’m teeing off, you guys are taking notes on my posterior?”</p>
<p>Archie blushed and stuttered. “N-no. Well, um, he was… and you know, once he pointed it out, I uh… had to, ya know… look also?”</p>
<p>“And?”</p>
<p>“And what?” Archie asked, already mortified by having told David that he’d been looking—more like staring, but David didn’t need to know that—at his butt.</p>
<p>“Your thoughts on my ass?”</p>
<p>After a moment of gaping at David with huge eyes, he finally answered. “It’s… It’s um… nice.”</p>
<p>David grinned. “I’ll take nice.”</p>
<p>Archie shook his head embarrassedly, grinning as he looked out over the golf course in order to avoid David’s smug smile.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>The rest of their outing went just as well. In fact, as they were leaving the golf course, Jackson congratulated Archie on his new found talent. Archie had felt proud and happy that his husband had noticed, but once they were home and the evening dragged on, Jackson decided to become reacquainted with the bottle of brandy in his study. Things soon started to become less pleasant for Archie.</p>
<p>“Jackson, what is wrong with you?” Archie asked as he tried to squirm away from his husband’s tight grip. His effort proved to be futile though. He realized that the moment he landed on the bed with a slight bounce and Jackson was immediately on top of him, pinning his arms above his head. He squeezed his eyes shut, knowing that he shouldn’t have expected the change to last very long.</p>
<p>He whimpered and turned his head when the older man, reeking of alcohol, tried to kiss him. “Resist me all you want,” Jackson seethed; his thighs gripping Archie’s own like a vice. “You know I’ll always win.” He smirked a few moments later when Archie’s body went lax beneath him. “See, Baby. It’s so much easier when you don’t put up a fight.”</p>
<p>Archie felt his throat closing as his emotions finally got the best of him and tears spilled from the corners of his eyes. “Why,” his voice cracked as he looked up at Jackson, “why are you doing this?”</p>
<p>“Because you’re mine and I can,” he replied haughtily as he leaned down and forced his lips onto Archie’s.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>The sun blazed through the open window, shining directly on Archie’s tear-stained face as he lay wide awake on his side of the bed. He felt too weak and couldn’t bother to turn away so he stayed put, letting it burn into his tainted skin.</p>
<p>He noticed Jackson stir as the alarm clock went off, blaring with an annoyingly persistent beep. Even then, he didn’t move. He even felt him get out of bed and heard the alarm stop, followed by the soft click of the bathroom door closing.</p>
<p>Jackson didn’t spend a long time in the shower and was fully dressed, save for the tie hanging loosely around his neck, when he returned to the bedroom.</p>
<p>Archie didn’t acknowledge him when he sat down on the edge of the bed where he was lying. He barely flinched when he put a gentle hand on his cheek, brushing away the moisture beneath his eye. “I’m sorry,” he said. “I know I was a little rough last night.”</p>
<p>Archie swallowed the lump in his throat as fresh tears filled his eyes once more. <em>A little rough?</em> He thought. That didn’t even begin to describe how aggressive Jackson had been. He was sure he had plenty of scrapes and bruises to attest to that. “Please don’t,” he whispered his voice hoarse from all the crying he’d done.</p>
<p>“Honey,” Jackson pleaded. “Look at me. Please?”</p>
<p>Archie shook his head, refusing to look up; refusing to let Jackson have his way once again. He didn’t want to hear him tell him how sorry he was or how he didn’t mean to hurt him. He just wanted to be left alone.</p>
<p>Instead of raising his voice or asking again, Jackson simply moved his hand higher and began to stroke lightly at Archie’s hair. “Ok. I get that you’re upset with me. You have every right to be.”</p>
<p>Still, Archie ignored him, thinking that if he did it long enough, Jackson would soon tire of trying to apologize and just leave. At least that’s what he was hoping for.</p>
<p>Eventually, Jackson did give up trying to get him to listen to him. He sighed heavily. “For what it’s worth, I am really sorry, Archie.” He leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to his forehead. “I love you.”</p>
<p>Archie closed his eyes then. He wasn’t willing to listen to him, or let him see the emotion welling up inside of him. He remained that way until Jackson finally stood up and told him he was leaving for work.</p>
<p>A huge sense of relief washed over Archie’s entire being as soon as he left. Only then did he move from the spot where he’d been anchored for the past several hours. He carefully got out of bed, noting how stiff he was as he stood. He wasn’t sure if Jackson had caused that or if it was from lying in one position for too long. Either way, every step he took as he walked into the bathroom was done in anguish.</p>
<p>He stepped into the shower and the moment the steaming hot water began to rain down over his aching body, he felt his tense muscles begin to relax a little. Carefully, he cleansed himself, trying to get rid of the terrible disgusting feeling he had.</p>
<p>An hour later, he finally felt stopped the shower, mainly because the water had become cold or maybe he was just finally able to feel it’s true temperature. He didn’t know.</p>
<p>He ambled into the bedroom feeling somewhat better, but still aching. Angrily, he stripped the bed and threw the soiled sheets into the hamper, not wanting to look at the rumpled pile of bedding and be reminded of the things that had taken place there only hours before.</p>
<p>He was about to get fresh linens from the closet when he heard his cell phone chiming. He knew immediately that it was a text message coming in and that it was most likely from David since he was the only person that ever used text with him.</p>
<p>Archie sighed after he read the text. It was about what a great time he’d had the day before despite that they’d spent it with Jackson. Despite all the pain he’d endured over the past several hours, none of it even came close to touching the pain in his heart at that moment.</p>
<p>Knowing what he needed to do, he got dressed and went downstairs to grab the keys to the jeep.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>The drive to David’s apartment was short; probably shorter than Archie would have liked at that moment he walks up to the door. He wasn’t sure—after everything that had happened between them—how he should go about telling David what he needed to tell him. He wasn’t sure how he would react. Hesitantly, he raised his hand and knocked on the door and waited.</p>
<p>“Archie?” David asked as he opened the door, looking disheveled and tired. He’d only just gone to bed about an hour before. “It’s only nine A.M. What are you doing here?”</p>
<p>Archie took in David’s appearance. He was dressed only in a pair of loose jeans and Archie was certain that was all he had on. Like he just rolled out of bed and grabbed them from the floor before coming to the door. He groaned inwardly and forced his mind to focus on what he’d came to say. “I have to tell you something.”</p>
<p>David leaned up against the door frame, trying to get his brain to wake up with the rest of his body. “And it couldn’t wait a few more hours?” He noticed Archie’s eyes darken a bit and his expression changed as he shook his head. “Oh. Well, what is it?”</p>
<p>“I…” Archie closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “I can’t do this anymore, Cook.”</p>
<p>“What are you talking about, Arch? Can’t do what?”</p>
<p>“I… I can’t be your friend anymore.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David felt his heart sink as Archie’s words rang in ears. He should have known that something major was going on when Archie showed up at his door at nine o’clock in the morning looking tired and upset. “What happened?”</p>
<p>“I realized that I want more.”</p>
<p>David’s eyebrow arched in question, and he almost had to ask Archie to repeat himself. That wasn’t what he’d been expecting to hear. No. What he had been expecting to hear was that Jackson had decided that he didn’t believe them and that they were involved sexually, and that he’d demanded their friendship end. “More?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Archie replied. “I can’t get you out of mind. I think about you way more than I ever should. It’s just… I can’t help how much I want you, and I’m tired of trying not to because it doesn’t matter if I do or if I don’t sleep with you again; nothing is going to change.” When David didn’t respond immediately, Archie added, “so if you, ya know… want more too?”</p>
<p>David still didn’t give him answer in return, but he did step aside to let the door swing open further, wordlessly inviting him in. Once Archie was inside, David closed the door and stepped closer to him. He put a finger under Archie’s chin and tilted his head up so he could look into his eyes. “You sure?”</p>
<p>Archie nodded as their eyes met. He whimpered with satisfaction as David’s mouth descended onto his own in a light, gentle kiss. He felt all the stress that had been weighing him down when he first knocked on the door just melt away as their lips caressed one another’s. Much to Archie’s gratification, David’s arms felt warm and safe as they wrapped around him. He found himself wanting to stay there forever.</p>
<p>Of course, it wasn’t going to be that simple. David wasn’t going to let him get by without more of an explanation. Archie knew this, so he wasn’t surprised when David pulled away, shaking his head slightly and took him by the hand. He let him lead him over to the couch where they both sat down, facing each other.</p>
<p>“Something had to trigger this, Arch,” David said softly. “I know how much you regret cheating on Jackson, so I can’t help but wonder what changed your mind. This is bigger than just succumbing to lust or whatever.”</p>
<p>Archie stared at him, unable to tell where he was coming from. Maybe he just didn’t want him like that anymore. But then again, if that were true, he couldn’t have told it by the kiss they’d just shared. “It doesn’t matter anymore,” Archie finally said. “The damage was done and no matter what I do or don’t do, Jackson’s not going to let it go. So why shouldn’t I have what I want?”</p>
<p>David’s eyes narrowed when Archie looked down, refusing to look at him. “What did he do?” He waited for Archie to answer him, but the younger man simply shrugged as if that should have been enough. “Archie?”</p>
<p>With a sigh, Archie finally looked back up at him. “He got drunk.”</p>
<p>“And?”</p>
<p>“And…” Archie shrugged again. “Nothing.”</p>
<p>“Why don’t I believe you?” He gave Archie a pointed look. “Did he hurt you?”</p>
<p>“Cook…”</p>
<p>David’s lips formed a tight line and his hands balled into fists as his anger raged. “That bastard,” he seethed. “I’ll kill him!”</p>
<p>“Cook! No,” Archie pleaded, grabbing his hand and making him look back at him. “That’s… that’s not why I came here. I… I don’t want you to be my hero or whatever. I just…” He reached up and turned David’s head so he could look into his eyes. “I want to feel like I felt the night we met.”</p>
<p>“And then what?” David asked, letting his emotions get the best of him. “You going back home to act like everything is ok; like he doesn’t leave you battered and bruised?”</p>
<p>“I don’t have a choice.”</p>
<p>“There is always a choice, Archie.”</p>
<p>“It’s not that easy,” Archie tried to explain. “I just need time. I gotta figure things out.”</p>
<p>“In the meantime, it’s perfectly ok to use me as a… a… what exactly am I?”</p>
<p>A bitter taste arose in Archie’s throat when David pointed that out. He suddenly felt disgusted with himself. He hadn’t even considered how this kind of thing might make the other man feel. Before it might not have mattered because they were mere acquaintances, but lately they’d become friends so… He shook his head as it all clicked in his mind. “Oh my gosh…” he let go of David’s hand that he’d still been gripping. “I… I never… You’re right,” he said as he stood up, unable to look David in the eye after that. “I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have come here and expected… oh my gosh. I didn’t mean to make you think I was using you. I’m… I should go.”</p>
<p>But before he could take more than a single step, David’s hand was around his wrist, pulling him back. “No. Archie, don’t go. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to sound so hateful. I just,” he explained as he looked up, once more making eye contact with the younger man. “I hate this whole situation, and it pisses me off beyond belief, but I… that doesn’t mean I don’t want you.”</p>
<p>Archie plopped back down next to David on the couch and cautiously looked up at him. “I’m sorry, too. I never even thought of it that way.”</p>
<p>David shrugged. “Forget I even said that; ok?” He reached over and caught the hem of Archie’s shirt between his fingers. “Let’s see the damage this time.”</p>
<p>Archie’s cheeks burned crimson as he reached down taking the shirt from David’s grasp and slowly lifted it himself. He heard David’s sharp intake of breath and closed his eyes as he pulled the garment over his head and tossed it to the side.</p>
<p>A shiver ran up Archie’s spine as David’s cool fingertips brushed against his arm. He finally opened his eyes to see David’s eyes following his touch as his fingers slid gently over each fresh bruise. He felt hot tears welling up in his eyes and spilling over his cheeks, and he gasped for his own breath.</p>
<p>That’s when David finally looked up at him, his eyes also brimming with unshed tears. “God, Archie… how could…” he just shook his head and took the younger man in his arms. He just couldn’t fathom how Jackson could hurt someone like Archie the way that he did. What was worse was that he couldn’t comprehend Archie’s wanting to stay with him.</p>
<p>They stayed in that position several long moments; David just holding Archie like he knew he needed. Then David began placing gentle kisses over his shoulder while his hands slid lazily up and down his bare sides. “Come on, Baby,” he whispered. “Let me take care of you.”</p>
<p>Archie looked up as David pulled away to stand. The older man’s eyes shined with something that Archie couldn’t quite place, but it was a comfort to him because he knew that it wasn’t the same look that Jackson gave him. It wasn’t that angered, drunken, vengeful look that he’d seen so many times over the past months. No. It was tender and understanding and—loving? Whatever it was made Archie feel safe, so he got up and let David lead him back to his bedroom.</p>
<p>Despite the hesitation he felt in regards to how physically up to sex he was, Archie allowed David to undress him. His touch was gentle as his fingers skimmed over Archie’s olive-toned skin, almost as if he were the most delicate thing in the entire world.</p>
<p>With his head propped up against the pillows, Archie watched as the older man took his time kissing each and every bruise—big or small—as he made his way down to the waist band of his underwear.</p>
<p>The whole time, David was cursing Jackson under his breath for tarnishing such a beautiful body and soul. It wasn’t until he heard a low whimper from Archie as his breath ghosted hotly over his cock that he finally let go of those thoughts.</p>
<p>Carefully, David removed the underwear and tossed them to the side. “Archie,” he whispered between light kisses on his thighs. “What do you want?”</p>
<p>Archie close his eyes for a second and licked his lips before looking at David who was kneeling over him, sucking gently at the skin where his thigh and pelvis met. “Your mouth.”</p>
<p>“Where, baby?” David threw a glance up at him. “Where do you want my mouth?”</p>
<p>“Everywhere.”</p>
<p>David grinned and rose up. He pressed a finger to Archie’s shoulder. “Here?”</p>
<p>Archie nodded and David bent down to press an open-mouth kiss to the spot he’d touched.</p>
<p>“Here?” He asked once more; his lips grazing Archie’s neck as he spoke. He opened his mouth and sucked on the spot just below his ear.</p>
<p>Archie moaned, loving the way David’s facial hair tickled his smooth skin, and grabbed the back of David’s head to turn him so that they were facing. “Here,” he said softly as he put his finger to his own lips.</p>
<p>Smiling, David closed the space between their mouths. While their tongues explored each other’s mouths, David’s fingers raked up and down Archie’s sides. Archie gasped for air when David’s lips left his own to trail along his jaw, moving up to his ear. “How about here?” David asked at the same time that his fingers curled around Archie’s cock. “Do you want my mouth there?”</p>
<p>Unable to speak, Archie simply nodded.</p>
<p>And with that, David made his way back down Archie’s body, stopping only to tease taut nipples and to kiss his bellybutton.</p>
<p>“Oh, gosh…” Archie choked out when he felt David’s tongue lapping at the base of his erection.</p>
<p>David took his time sucking and licking at the engorged flesh. He got a lot of enjoyment out of just hearing the sounds that Archie was making. It was like music to his ears and he somehow knew that he was the only one to make him sound like that.</p>
<p>“Oooh… Cook…” Archie whimpered as his hands felt their way to the back of David’s head. “So good…”</p>
<p>David grinned once more and his tongue slithered all the way up the length of Archie’s cock. Meanwhile, his hand slid between his legs and a finger slid lower to brush over his entrance making the younger man wince and tense up. “Arch?” David asked, looking up at him. But Archie turned his head away from his gaze.</p>
<p>David then moved once more so that he was lying next to him. “Hey…” he whispered against his ear. “You ok?” Archie nodded, but still didn’t look at him. So David sighed and pulled him into a warm embrace, willing to give him whatever it was that he needed.</p>
<p>“Can we…” Archie asked in a timid voice. “Can we skip that part?”</p>
<p>David kissed his shoulder lightly. “Of course.” He didn’t miss the way the younger man’s body seemed to relax into his own. “Archie what… did he?”</p>
<p>With a voice a little more shaky than normal, Archie answered. “He just… I wasn’t ready.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” David said as he nuzzled against him. He felt somewhat responsible.</p>
<p>“It’s not your fault,” Archie replied, turning to face him. He knew that David still blamed himself somewhat for the way Jackson was treating him, and he wanted to reassure him that he wasn’t to blame. “He’s just a jerk.”</p>
<p>The question that David always asked was on the tip of his tongue when the look in Archie’s eyes reminded him of what the answer was and would probably always be. It made his chest hurt. “I hate knowing that he hurts you.”</p>
<p>Archie reached up, placing a hand on David’s cheek. “I have no regrets.”</p>
<p>That wasn’t the first time David felt a tug on his heart strings. He had to bite his lip to prevent the confession he knew was threatening to spill forth.</p>
<p>“I feel safe when I’m with you.”</p>
<p>“I’ll never hurt you,” he whispered.</p>
<p>“I know.” Archie leaned forward capturing David’s mouth in another tender kiss.</p>
<p>A moment later, David’s lips had migrated to Archie’s ear and he was murmuring senselessly. At least Archie thought it was senselessly until he caught a few select words. He pulled back abruptly and stared at the older man with wide eyes. “What?”</p>
<p>David only grinned, amused by the shocked look on Archie’s face. “What do you think I said?”</p>
<p>“Are you serious?”</p>
<p>“Absolutely. So what do you say?”</p>
<p>“I’ve… I’ve never…”</p>
<p>David smiled reassuringly and reached up to put a gentle hand on his arm. “I figured that. Do you want to?”</p>
<p>Archie nodded. He’d never been given the opportunity before, but he’d really thought about it—especially with David. There was just something about the man that made him want to do things… “But have you… ya know?”</p>
<p>“It’s been a really long time, but yeah.”</p>
<p>Archie took a deep breath. His mind was reeling as the thoughts of being the one in control consumed him. He was so distracted that he missed David reaching for the lube that was in the nightstand drawer. It wasn’t until he was pressing it into his hand that he noticed.</p>
<p>“Relax. You’ll love it,” David assured him as he changed his position and made himself comfortable on his back.</p>
<p>“Um…” Archie took a moment to look at the man lying there next to him in all his naked glory. “So this is how you want…”</p>
<p>“I want to see you,” David replied as he reached out and pulled Archie down on top of him. “I,” he whispered, his voice low and gravelly in Archie’s ear. “I want to watch.”</p>
<p>Archie shivered and his cock twitched as David told him exactly what he wanted to watch. “Oh gosh…”</p>
<p>David settled back against the pillows as Archie finally began to take over. He was more than willing to submit to Archie if it meant making him feel as good as he had the night they met.</p>
<p>Archie kissed and licked a trail down his neck and over his chest, stopping to trace his tattoos with the tip of his tongue and to suck hungrily on his nipples until they stood in tiny hard peaks. When he reached David’s stomach, David groaned feeling Archie’s warm, wet tongue dip into his navel at the same time his fingers wrapped around his cock. A smile tugged at the corners of Archie’s mouth as he moved lower.</p>
<p>David rested one hand on his stomach and the other on the back of Archie’s head as he watched him suck and lick unhurriedly at his erection. “You’re so beautiful,” David remarked as Archie’s mouth slid down over his thick shaft. The young man cast a glance up at him while he pulled back up, stopping to swirl his tongue around the smooth head.</p>
<p>As Archie pulled his mouth away from his length, David sucked his lower lip between his teeth and gnawed with anticipation while Archie rose up and reached for the lube. He pulled his legs back and reached down to cup his own balls, giving Archie better access.</p>
<p>Timidly, Archie began to rub his slicked fingers against the puckered entrance. He heard David hiss and looked up to see a look of pure bliss on his lover’s face. Slowly, he massaged the tight ring, pressing firmly with the tip of his middle finger.</p>
<p>“Ahh, fuck…” David moaned as Archie’s slender finger finally slid past the barrier.</p>
<p>Archie carefully worked his finger back and forth, letting David’s adjust. Then he curled it slightly, searching for the spot that he knew was there. He knew exactly when he found it because David’s body jerked and he gasped. “Ok?” Archie asked with a small smirk.</p>
<p>“Yeah…” David replied, pressing down on Archie’s finger. “More.”</p>
<p>Archie complied and added a second finger and then later, a third. Finally after he was sure David was ready, he reached for the condom that David had laid out when they’d first come into the bedroom. “Are you really sure about this?” Archie asked once more; his nerves getting a little flared up. “I’m not…I don’t know if I’ll be good at this.”</p>
<p>David nodded his head and reached for Archie’s hand. “I’m sure, baby. I want to give this to you.” He pulled Archie forward for a kiss. He cupped his face in his hands and kissed him slowly despite how worked up he was. He wanted to reassure Archie that he was enjoying the switch and wanted it. “Don’t worry about how good you’ll be,” he murmured. “Just go with what feels natural. Ok?”</p>
<p>Archie did just that. After he rolled the thin latex condom on, he positioned himself and slid right into David’s body. He watched the older man’s face contort with slight discomfort and then smooth with relief as his body adjusted quickly and relaxed. “Oh gosh, Cook,” he breathed once he was all the way inside. It was a feeling like nothing he’d ever experienced. The tight heat of David’s body gripped at his cock like a vice and he had to take a moment to regain his composure.</p>
<p>David stared up at him and smiled because the look on Archie’s face was one of unadulterated pleasure. He wanted to capture that moment and remember the way Archie looked in it for the rest of his life. It was absolutely breathtaking. He remained still for a few seconds and then reached out and ran his fingers up one of Archie’s arms. “You like how it feels?”</p>
<p>“Mmm,” Archie began to slide out as David grabbed his own legs and pulled them back a little further. “Yeah… God, it’s so tight…”</p>
<p>“Ahh…” David groaned when Archie started moving slowly back and forth. “That’s it, baby.”</p>
<p>As Archie began to find a rhythm, he leaned forward, bracing himself with his arms on either side of David. “Oh, God. Cook…” he gasped, looking down into his lover’s eyes. “You feel incredible.”</p>
<p>“Mmm, so do you.” David shuddered when he felt Archie’s cock rub against his prostate. “Fuck, Archie…” He let his hands fall lower, grabbing on to Archie’s ass, pulling him closer. “Faster, baby. Oh. God…. Yeah…”</p>
<p>Archie increased his speed, thrusting his hips hard against David as a sheen sweat began to break out over their bodies. He closed his eyes and tossed his head back just reveling in how great it felt to be on the giving end. He felt unleashed for the first time in his life and he was making it known by the way he was pushing into David’s body—hard and fast; guided entirely by the sounds David made.</p>
<p>David held a firm grip on Archie’s ass as he pressed his head back against the pillows, breathing hard. “Oh!” He groaned. “Yeah…Fuck… that’s so good, baby…uh…”</p>
<p>Then Archie slowed his thrusts a bit and reached between them to find David’s hard, leaking length. He took it in his hand making David moan as he began to stoke him in time with his thrust. “Ooh…” he whined. “Cook… I’m so close… I need… want you to…”</p>
<p>“Mmm, shit yes, baby. I’m gonna cum too. Just…Hmm…” He reached down, letting his hand take over jerking on his erection as Archie resumed pounding into him.</p>
<p>Archie watched in awe a few moments later when David’s cock began to spew ropes of white onto his hand and stomach and the older man tensed and shook with release. The tight clenching of David’s muscles was enough to send Archie tumbling over the edge too. He gasped and moaned loudly as his orgasm took over.</p>
<p>Afterwards, Archie collapsed on top of David, closing his eyes and breathing hard. “Oh God…” he whimpered. “That was so amazing.”</p>
<p>David chuckled beneath him, gasping for his own breath. “Yeah. It was pretty fucking fantastic.”</p>
<p>Archie gathered up the strength to lift his head up to look at David. “So you uh… You liked it?”</p>
<p>“Are you serious?” David asked, stifling a laugh. He nodded though, when he realized that Archie was completely serious. “It was great, Arch.” He reached up and stroked the side of Archie’s face. “<em>You</em> were great.”</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Being wrapped in David’s strong arms for the third time in his life as he awoke made Archie’s heart flutter wildly in his chest. He sighed contentedly, snuggled deeper into the cocoon of his lover’s embrace, and closed his eyes once more. He would give anything to be able to wake up like that every day. Unfortunately that could never happen though. Jackson would make sure of that.</p>
<p>He hadn’t lain there awake too long before her felt David begin to stir. He smiled at the gruff “Good morning,” he heard whispered close to his ear.</p>
<p>“More like good afternoon,” Archie corrected.</p>
<p>“Whatever… it’s good.”</p>
<p>Archie smiled and turned around to face him. He was met with a lazy smile as he was drawn closer. As he settled against David’s body, he threw a leg over his hip and grinned. “Yeah. It is.” He leaned forward and they shared a tender kiss.</p>
<p>David moved a hand to rest on Archie’s cheek as their lips caressed one another’s languidly. He wanted to make the moment last because he knew it couldn’t last much longer because Archie would need to leave soon.</p>
<p>Moaning softly Archie opened his mouth letting David’s tongue slide past his lips. He loved everything about the way David kissed him. The gentle way his hands caressed his face and the taste and feel of his tongue as it roamed around inside his mouth, tangling with his own. In fact, he loved everything about the way David treated him. It was so different from what he was used to. And then suddenly, he felt tears stinging his eyes and he gasped for breath as his emotions crept up on him.</p>
<p>David pulled away slowly with a look of concern. “Babe?”</p>
<p>Archie sniffled and hid his face, pressing it against David’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“Archie, what’s wrong?” David coaxed, trying to get him to look at him again. “Come on, babe… what is it? Talk to me.”</p>
<p>Finally, Archie did look up at him and his eyes were brimmed with tears. “I… I don’t want to leave.”</p>
<p>David’s eyes grew a bit wider and he smiled cautiously. The words ‘then don’t’ were on the tip of his tongue but he realized that Archie would never stay with him. He’d argue the need to stay with Jackson no matter how bad it got. David’s smile faded and he just reached out to run a gentle hand through Archie’s hair. It would be so much easier if he hadn’t fallen in love with him. “This is so fucked up, Archie.”</p>
<p>“I know. I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>“No, don’t apologize. I just… Well you know I would love for you to get out of your marriage, but I know you won’t. For whatever reason, you think you can’t. I don’t understand it and I don’t like it, but I’ll accept it.” He paused, noticing the way Archie was looking up at him with undivided attention. “I’m always going to be here for you, baby. For as long as you need me. Ok?”</p>
<p>Archie swallowed thickly, wondering why David was so good to him. Why he wanted to help him even though he was only using him. “It’s not fair to you, Cook. I can’t expect you to pick up the pieces every time Jackson leaves me broken.”</p>
<p>“But I want to,” David interrupted. “I want to help you.”</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>David was thrown a bit by that simple question. He could tell him the truth. Tell him that he’d fallen helplessly in love with him and wanted to rescue him from the dark hell that his marriage had become, but he wasn’t sure how he would react to that. What he did know for sure though, was that he didn’t want to risk losing him completely. “I… I don’t know, Archie. I just do.”</p>
<p>Archie sighed heavily and rolled over to get out of bed. “You’re crazy, David,” he said as he grabbed his clothes from the floor and started getting dressed.</p>
<p>David snickered and got up too. “Maybe.”</p>
<p>Once they were both dressed, Archie looked back at him and gave him a crooked, forced smile. “I guess I need to be going then.”</p>
<p>David nodded and reached out to grab his hand. “Ok.” He pulled him close and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. “You know how to reach me. Anytime.”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>“Arch…” David tilted his head to make him look at him. “Promise me that you will.”</p>
<p>“I promise.”</p>
<p>“And if he…”</p>
<p>“I’ll call you,” Archie said, already knowing what David was going to say. “I swear.”</p>
<p>“Ok.” David leaned in for one more kiss in which Archie returned eagerly and then he let him go.</p>
<p>“Oh...” Archie said as he reached for the door. “And just so you know, anytime that you want to…you know, hang out or… do other stuff? You can call me too.”</p>
<p>David grinned. “Will do, Archie. Will do.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~fin~</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>